Life Goes On
by WalrusIncognito
Summary: This has been discontinued for the time being. The first chapter is unedited and uploaded mistake And I don't have the time or patience to fix it at the moment. I will continue it eventually though


**A/N **So this is a new fic yay! I was dealing with severe writers block in my last one and this one kinda just came to be. It is going to play host to a lot of characters later on so you know... It's sort of like a Glee version of Harry Potter cept not really. I only rated it T due to language that may pop up on occasions. Hope y'all enjoy. So far it's been really fun to write

* * *

Sebastian walked into the library and inhaled deeply. The smell of aging parchment and ink was so comforting. He walked over to his usual corner and plopped down into a comfy armchair. Pulling out his notebook he sighed. Not even a month into the school year and he already had a ridiculous amount of homework, and the N.E.W.T.s weren't until next year. He sighed and got to work, not looking up when another student entered, greeting the crotchety old librarian Ms. Thorn. He did look up however when she strode confidently over to where he was sitting. She faltered when she saw him there but sat down anyway. Waving her wand she caused a few books to fly down and land in front of her. She opened the book and got to work.

Sebastian gaped at her, swallowing hard. C'mon Seb, he thought. You need to make some friends goddamnit! He slapped himself mentally then murmured a short "Hi." When the girl didn't respond he frowned braced himself and, louder this time, greeted her. "Hallo there." She jumped and looked up at him in surprise.

After a moments hesitation she smiled at him. "Hello." Her lilting Irish accent lending her voice a slightly musical quality. Sebastian smiled back at her and gestured down to his pile of work. "Ugh they give us so much work. All the teachers get really worked up 'bout the N.E.W.T.s don't they?" She flashed another smile at him. "Yeah, apparently it's all worth it though." She glanced at his robes, a small frown creasing her forehead, then averted her eyes back to her essay.

Sebastian repressed a sigh, he tended to get this reaction when people found out what house he was in. "Yep. I'm a Slytherin. You better watch your back." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned wickedly. She giggled. "You sure don't seem like the typical Slytherin. You certainly haven't chosen to call me by the nickname given to me by the rest of your house." He cocked his eyebrow at her, urging her to elaborate. "They tend to call me bookworm. I'm Róisín D'Arcy by the way." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Pleasure to meet you Róisín D'Arcy. That's quite a title you've got there." He mock bowed to her, winking slightly. "I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Wilde." He adopted a deeper more dramatic voice during his introduction, making it sound reminiscent of a dramatic spy movie. Róisín giggled and Sebastian smiled. "Oh and about being typical, what's the point anyway? All anyone ever wants these days is for you to be original." He gestured around broadly before leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head.

Róisín gazed around the library. "I love this place. Ms. Thorn jokes that I've read every book in this place." She laughed lightly. "That's why the other Slytherins call me bookworm. I don't mind much anymore though." Sebastian nodded his head knowingly. "Yeah we can kinda be jerks. I like to pride myself in being nicer than the others, though, I do have my moments. Sarcasm is my specialty." He looked around the library. "Yeah, I love it here too. It's much more comfortable than our common room, it's so dank and dark down there; it is close to the kitchens though. Thank God, I'd die without my midnight snacks." He grinned at the Ravenclaw girl. She was sweet and a lot more friendly than some of the other snobby Ravenclaws he'd met.

"I take it you've been to the kitchens?" She shrugged. "On a few occasions; usually only when it's my turn to get snacks during a late night studying session." Sebastian stood up grinning. "Well than your missing out. Come on." Not waiting for her answer he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the library. Once they were safely out of the way of Ms. Thorn's wand Sebastian let go of Róisín's hand, spinning around so he was walking backwards facing her.

Sticking his hands in his pockets he grinned at her. "So d'you play Quidditch?" She shrugged, ignoring the strange looks students were giving them. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw together being friendly was still unthinkable after what had happened only three years previously. "I know the general rules but I don't actively participate. You?" He gasped at her, holding his hand in front of his mouth. "You mean you don't recognize me? I'm the fabulous Keeper for the Slytherin team." He flexed non-existent biceps. "Strong, agile, quick, flexible..." he paused trying to think of other things. "Oh! And I have awesome abs." He grinned, proud of his listing abilities. Róisín cocked an eyebrow at the boy in front of her. "What abs?" She asked, poking him in the stomach. "None o' yer bi'ness" he joked, spinning around so he was walking beside her.

"We're so gonna beat you guys next match." Sebastian said nonchalantly as they reached the door to the kitchen. Discretely tickling the pear, he mock bowed sticking his foot out to trip Róisín and said. "After you M'Lady." She giggled and faked a trip over his hand. "I doubt it. At least I hope the rest of your team have more skills than you... and a lot more wit." She stuck her tongue out him then bent down gracefully taking an apple from a petite house elf and muttering a gentle "Thank you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the back of the Ravenclaw girl's head then stepped into the kitchen. He was immediately swarmed by the minute house elves, most of which he knew by name. Bending down next to a blue eyed female one, he gave her a hug and took a mysterious looking sandwich from her hand. "Thanks Celia." He said swinging himself up onto the counter. He grinned at Róisín and in between bites he said. "Pshaw I'm the wittiest of them all. Anyway I hope your team is less clumsy then you." He winked and tapped her with his foot. She rolled her eyes and looked at his sandwich curiously. "What is tha-" "Grilled cheese and pickle sandwich. You gotta a problem with that?" He put one hand on his hip, trying unsuccessfully put on a diva face. He succeeded in reducing the pair of them into a fit of hysterics, and they continued to joke around.

* * *

Just to clear some stuff up, not that there is much to clear up. This takes place around 3-5 years after the Second Wizarding War. It's before any canon characters kids are in Hogwarts but before everything has totally settled back down to normal.


End file.
